


A Hole New World

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Glory Hole, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pining, phichit and chris are the best wingmen, return of agony aunt chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: after being goaded into it by their friends, Leo and Guang-Hong decide to try out a glory hole.But who is on the other side?
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Hole New World

**Author's Note:**

> ya bitch is back at it with the second smut of the day oh boi just u wait
> 
> yes this is a cursed pun this was inspired by some shit on my leoji discord. comment if u want the link its a gay time

Leo glared at his drink, trying his best to keep his eyes off of Guang-Hong and how he was dancing between two, tall, tanned Finnish men with defined arms and perfect white teeth and dazzling blue eyes. He tried to quell the jealousy within him, sipping slowly on his rum. The deep amber liquid lacked most of the burn he was used to, as he suspected it may have been watered down, but then again it could have been due to the ice that had since melted into his alcohol while he stared at his best friend. 

“Lighten up, petit, you still made the top 10, that’s something to be proud of.” Christophe urged, nudging him. “Stop glaring at your drink like it insulted your mother and get up and  _ dance _ . Someone’s already up there waiting for you.”

Leo sighed and flicked his gaze tiredly to Christophe.

He felt guilty, to a point. Christophe had brought Leo, Guang-Hong and Phichit in a show of goodwill and friendship, wanting to get to know the three better after their brief interactions at the Cup of China earlier in the season. Of course, the others had been invited, but Mila, Sara, Emil and Michele were getting dinner with a pair of siblings the Crispinos were close with from their ice dancing days, Otabek had decided to stay in with Yuri Plisetsky, JJ had gone to dinner with his fiancee Isabella and the rest of the Canadian team, Georgi didn’t feel like going out and God knows what Seung-Gil was up to. Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor were staying in ‘celebrating’ Yuuri’s world championship victory and Leo could only pray that Minami’s innocence was maintained. 

Leo had agreed to go out after he had found out Guang-Hong and Phichit would be coming along, but only found himself frustrated and jealous watching Guang-Hong bump and grind against other men, grinding his teeth as they slipped their fingers under the thin black netting of the fishnets exposed by the large rip around the thigh of Guang-Hong’s blue jeans. He knew he didn’t have the right to be jealous, they were just friends after all, and Leo still felt a little awkward about feeling this way about Guang-Hong. He had only turned 18 a few months ago, and even though he had been legal in Leo’s home state for over a year, Leo still felt dirty and perverted whenever his imagination wandered far beyond what would be respectful of his best friend. 

“Chris, we’re just friends.” Leo replied tightly. The satiny lining of his leather jacket clung to the skin of his arms uncomfortably in the muggy heat of the club.

Helsinki was still relatively cool this time of year, yet the club was so tightly packed with shifting bodies that it made the air thick and humid. 

“Right, of course. Classic comeback.” Christophe chucked, his cut shirt revealing most of is side and the Olympic rings curling down the slope of his hipbone as he reached over the bar to pick up a handful of napkins to wipe up the spill someone had left on the varnished oak. “Definitely not like you’re glaring at those two men like you want to rip their hands off of his body and out of their sockets.”

“That’s not-” Leo shut his mouth with an audible click as Christophe’s catlike olive eyes studied him knowingly. There was no point in lying to this man. “Fuck you.”

“Mm, so sorry petit, but you’re a little young for me.”

“You fucked Phichit in Beijing.”

“I did, but I’m in a committed relationship now.” Leo rolled his eyes and knocked back the rest of his drink, trying not to look back at the smaller Chinese man in the middle of the dancefloor, trying so  _ fucking hard _ to push down the jealously rising within him as he saw Phichit nestled up close to Guang-Hong, whispering something in his ear. “Y’know, you look like you could blow off some steam.”

“What are you playing at, Chris? I don’t have time for a relationship right now, and I don’t really do spontaneous one night stands.”

“Mm, because you only want one person and you wouldn’t be able to stand the guilt of looking at anyone but him while you were-”

“Can you stop going into my repressed psyche? Thanks.”

“What if you could blow off that steam and not even see the person helping you out?”

“Chris, if you are trying to drag me to some BDSM sex dungeon when I barely know you, I swear to God-”

“Non, non, nothing of the sort. Just a little tradition in the bars of our people. Well, most bars. This one has been around for a while, I know they have one.”

“Have what?” Leo’s interest had been piqued by now.

Fairytale was a relatively old bar, traditional with its tinted windows and discreet access. But whatever apparent traditions Christopher was referring to, Leo couldn;’t remember for the life of him.

Christophe motioned for him to lean in closer.

“Glory holes.” He whispered into Leo’s ear, cackling as the American pulled away, startled and face aflame. “I’d recommend it.” He smirked. 

“I… I’ll think about it.” Leo mumbled, flagging the bartender for another drink.

-

Guang-Hong stared daggers into the studded black leather of Leo’s jacket.

The sweet, low timbred Finnish praises fell on deaf ears as Guang-Hong scowled at Leo’s back, the hands on his hips infuriatingly not  _ his _ , like Guang-Hong trying to do. He knew if he made Leo jealous he would do  _ something _ to prove that Guang-Hong’s feelings for him were mutual, and not just a dumb fantasy Guang-Hong had clung to since he first caught himself staring at Leo as he changed at training camps.

Christophe was engaged, Guang-Hong knew this. Everyone did, yet he found himself on edge as the tall Swiss man shifted closer across the bar to Leo, leaning in and probably purring some kind of proposition in Leo’s ear.

Fuck, Leo’s ears. So cute and pretty and God, Guang-Hong wanted to bite them as he dug his nails into Leo’s shoulders while Leo fucked into him steadily, breathlessly moaning sweet nothings into his skin-

“Wow, if looks could kill, huh?” Came Phichit’s amused drawl.

“What do you want, Peach?”

“Well, I don’t really want something but I do have advice.” Phichit hummed, giggling as one of the two men attached to Guang-Hong shifted his focus to Phichit, moving up behind him. “Sorry Honey, not really into white boys. Move along.”

“Let me guess;  _ just jump Leo! _ ” Guang-Hong squealed, imitating Phichit’s excited tone. “He’s obviously not into me.”

“Ehhhh wouldn’t be too sure, but maybe showing some initiative instead of trying the jealousy strategy would be a good move. Man, am I  _ that _ predictable?”

“Yes, you are. And we both know the minute you have an opening you’re going to ditch us and sneak into Seung-Gil’s room to be with your not-friend with benefits.”

“You aren’t wrong, but also, don’t judge me. His dick is  _ huge _ and he fucks like he does step sequences.”

“What, super quick and unsatisfying with a resting bitch face?”

“No, hard, fast and  _ intense _ . There is no way he was a virgin before me.”

“Phichit, what exactly was your point before you started gushing about your not-fuckbuddy?” Guang-Hong asked dryly, starting to get irritated with the now sweaty palms on his hips, slipping under his t-shirt.

“Right, right, right, Chris told me something super cool about this club.”

“Is it gonna magically get Leo to finally make a move?”

“Maybe. It has a couple glory holes at the end of the bathroom. You should try one out, maybe it might be him on the other end. If not, you can just pretend it’s him.”

“Peach, you’re a fucking genius.” Guang-Hong gasped, pulling away from the man he was dancing with. 

He was already half hard in his jeans, and he’d already agreed to come here under the pretense of getting laid in some form or another, and even if it wasn’t Leo he was sleeping with, he could still imagine it and be in control of the situation rather than have his face mashed into bedsheets or against a wall in a bathroom stall while some faceless guy thrusted aimlessly into him and trying to pretend that it was Leo fucking him, and not some guy from the bar. 

“I know.” He hummed, rocking on his heels.

“Where…?” Guang-Hong asked, thanking Phichit after he pointed him in the right direction. 

He took the shot from Phichit’s hands and knocked it back, weaving swiftly through the crowd to get to the bathroom door, missing Phichit’s thumbs up signal to Christophe over at the bar. 

Guang-Hong pushed through the crowd, brushing away the countless hands that reached for his hips and arms, wanting to sway with him to the pulsing beat on the dancefloor, and maybe even gain the chance, nay, the privilege to take Guang-Hong home, just for the night, and then kick him out onto the curb at the crack of dawn. 

He nudged the door open and stalked to the very end of the bathroom, pushing open the last, green, yellow and orange gradient door with the black letters ‘ _ imaista’ _ written on it. A quick Google search proved Guang-Hong’s suspicions of what the word meant, and satisfied with his answer, he pushed the door open and locked it behind him, taking a deep breath before settling on the cushion in front of the hole. 

It was fairly wide, but not too big that whoever was on the other end would be able to see any of Guang-Hong’s face aside from his lips, nose and chin. Nervously, Guang-Hong wiped his clammy hands on his thighs, biting his lip as he waited for the door to swing open.

Sure enough, someone stepped into the stall on the other side, a pair of black jeans with an already puckered crotch, partially covered by a white shirt appeared in his view. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. 

“Hey.”

“Oh, uh. Hi.” The man on the other end said with a laugh. They hadn’t even done anything and Guang-Hong’s brain was already making him think it was Leo, that it was Leo’s voice on the other end. “Sorry, never done this before. My friend made me do it so I’m just, a little nervous, y’know?”

-

The man on the other end giggled. It was so light and carefree, so sweet and musical that Leo’s brain tried to trick him into believing it was Guang-Hong on the other end. That the pair of soft looking, plush, shiny pink lips waiting for him on the other side of the wall belonged to the younger Chinese man. That those lips were the same ones he wanted pressed against his more than anything in the world, to feel their softness, their warmth against his, to taste the sweetness of the man he wanted and would worship so devoutly and happily bathe in his sin.

“That’s okay. I can normally see more than this when I do this. Like, there’s no wall.” He smiled at Leo, and almost like magic, Leo relaxed a little. “It’s okay, I’ll take good care of you. I won’t bite, unless you want me to.” He giggled again as Leo’s breath hitched. “Do you like the sound of that?”

“Y-yes.”

“If you want me to do that then you’re gonna need to help me out, big boy.”

“Oh, uh. Sorry. How can I help?”

“Get your little friend out of your pants for starters, otherwise, how am I going to take care of you?”

“Right, fuck, sorry. Never done this without all the making out and dry humping and shit…” Leo mumbled, lifting the hem of his shirt and holding it in his mouth so he could unbuckle his belt freely, earning a delighted gasp on the other side. “You like what you see?” Leo smirked through the mouthful of tshirt, moving to work on the button and fly of his jeans.

-

“Mm, very much.” Guang-Hong hummed as he watched a pair of strong, tan hands slowly unzip the fly of the ripped black jeans. “So pretty.”

The more Guang-Hong watched, the easier it was for his mind to lie to him and tell them that those hands were Leo’s hands, that the gold rings wrapped around those long fingers, and the black nail polish so meticulously painted on, were the same hands he so longed to have on him.

He giggled when the man’s toned stomach tensed in response to his praise. He wasn’t too hairy, save for the thin line of dark hair trailing down from his stomach and disappearing into his boxers, black too, Guang-Hong had noted. A guy who coordinated, now that was a man.

Guang-Hong gasped in delight as the man pushed his jeans open a little more, the silvery glint of his open fly framing the outline of his swollen cock in the dim lighting.

“That looks painful.” Guang-Hong drawled teasingly, no real sympathy in his voice. “How long have you been this hard?”

“On and off since I got here,” The guy admitted sheepishly. Guang-Hong cursed his brain for picturing Leo scratching the back of his neck awkwardly on the other side. “Came with a guy I like… haven’t told him but he was dancing with some other guys… nevermind.”

“Touch yourself? Just a little, it must ache so bad.”

-

Leo shuddered at the command, cupping his aching cock through the thin material of his boxers and palming it slowly, exhaling with a low moan. He had been sitting there for hours, half hard in his jeans, watching Guang-Hong in defeated jealousy as he watched his friend dance suggestively with multiple men, trying his hardest not to glare into the strips of pale skin that were exposed when one of those guys would push their hand up Guang-Hong’s shirt and feel up his abdomen or his chest.

He closed his eyes for a minute, pushing those thoughts away to lean against the wall and shoved his hand down his boxers, biting his lip as he took ahold of himself, stroking slowly. A moan escaped his lips as he swept his thumb over the tip, rolling down the foreskin a little. 

He was more sensitive than usual, he hadn’t had the time to organise a date or anything of the sort for the better part of six months, having deleted Grindr and Tinder from his phone following the Cup of China. He told himself it was because he needed to focus on the other half of the season, but part of him knew it was because he couldn’t stand the guilt of sneaking out of someone else’s bed with Guang-Hong’s texts popping up on his phone. On top of that, with all the intense training in the lead up to the world championships, Leo often found he didn’t have the energy or will to get himself off by the time he had made himself dinner, showered, set out his skates to dry, did his laundry and his homework and finally,  _ finally  _ flopped down onto his bed.

Leo licked his lips, stroking a little faster as he felt his hips twitch in response, breathing out another heady moan, resting his head against the leather covering his forearm. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying the show, but I can’t take care of you if you get yourself off so quickly.” Came a teasing hum on the other side. 

“Sorry, got carried away. It’s been a while…”

“Since you were with someone?”

“Since I got off, period.” Leo mumbled, pulling his hand from his pants. 

“Why the sudden dry spell, hm?”

“Work. Stress. Exhaustion. But it’s over for now.”

“Good, now you can relax, and I’ll be here to take care of you.”

-

The other man took the prompt and tugged down the waistband of his boxers, freeing his cock quickly enough that it sprung up against his stomach.

Guang-Hong felt a little embarrassed at how his mouth watered at the view through the hole. Tanned skin pulled tight over the man’s exposed abdomen, the muscles carefully toned and sculpted, the indents of his hipbones a sharp v and his cock long and thick, almost flushed red with need and startling to leak droplets of precome from the slit in its engorged head.

Guang-Hong needed it in his mouth like yesterday.

“Come here.” He asked, the question coming out rougher and more demanding than he had intended. 

The man did as he was told, shuffling closer so Guang-Hong could reach out and touch him. 

_ So obedient. Cute. _

“Can I touch?” Guang-Hong asked, a little softer this time.

“ _ Please. _ ” The man gasped, letting out a choked moan as Guang-Hong wrapped his hand around his girth firmly, giving it a few cursory strokes at first. “Fuck…”

“Want my mouth, pretty boy?” Guang-Hong cooed, slowing his strokes and revelling in the frustrated whine on the other side of the wall. 

“Yes, fuck, please…”

“You can’t come too soon though, got it? I don’t care how long your dry spell was.” 

“Y-yessir.”

He rubbed his thumb against the slit, gathering the thick, pearlescent precome and using it to lubricate his hands as he pumped his fist around the girth of the man’s cock, smirking as it twitched in his hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to the man's engorged, reddened tip, giggling at the breathy moans that he earned. He parted his lips, taking it into his mouth and suckling on it like a lewd lollipop. 

“Fuck, baby, I wish I could see what you look like, taking my dick so good.” the man growled as Guang-Hong took more of him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently. 

Guang-Hong moaned around him, closing his eyes as he tried to picture what his mystery man looked like, popping open the multiple buttons on his jeans to slip his hand into his briefs to touch himself. 

Tanned skin, a well toned, slender physique. Black jeans, some kind of distressed white shirt. He couldn’t tell how tall the other man was, but it was a given he was taller than Guang-Hong. Embarrassingly, it wasn’t that hard for anyone to be taller than Guang-Hong.

The man would have dark hair, Guang-Hong figured. It would make sense with that kind of complexion, with dark eyes and a sharp jaw. His hair would be mid length, the ends just tickling the slope of his jaw. 

He bobbed his head, moaning around the girth of the man’s cock as he stroked himself as much as he could within the tight confines of his jeans He relaxed his throat, allowing him deeper as he tried to push the thoughts of Leo's face, flushed and contorted in pleasure from his mind’s eye, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to banish all thoughts of Leo’s face from his head, forcing himself not to think of his friends face contorted in pleasure as he breathed curses under his breath, those dark, warm doe eyes staring down at him as he swallowed around him, lips swollen and slick with spit.

_ “Mierda. _ ” The man growled out, unintentionally adding to Guang-Hong’s fantasy.

He ground his hips against his hand, moaning louder around the man’s girth, relishing in the lewdness of the excess saliva escaping his lips and running down his jaw and neck. His jaw ached from the stretch, his lashes fluttered hazily against his cheeks. He needed more, because despite the near painful tightness of his jeans and the roughness of the man’s hips now jerking, pushing his cock down his throat, Guang-Hong craved more and more.

Frustrated, he pushed his jeans down his thighs just enough to free his cock from its confines and wrap a hand around himself, stroking and twisting his wrist over it in time with the bobbing of his head, moaning around the thick girth pushing his lips open.

-

Leo rested his head against his arm, the leather covering his forearm and cushioning him from the wall tacky against his skin with sweat, his brows furrowed and mouth agape as he moaned louder and louder, the mouth around him sucking him in and taking him with such ease and skill it was maddening.

His eyes fluttered shut, and all he could see was that all too familiar pair of almond shaped eyes staring up at him under auburn bangs, blush high on freckled cheeks and plush pink lips slick with spit and precome and stretched around his cock. 

He knew the fantasy all too well, he’d indulged in it one too many times. 

He felt the other moan moan around his cock, the vibrations sending pleasure licking up his spine and causing his hips to pitch forward even more, seeking out more of that heat pulling him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Is it that good or are you touching yourself?” Leo asked with a breathless chuckle. 

The man pulled off of his cock with a lewd pop, his voice breathy and slightly hoarse as he replied;

“I’m touching myself  _ because _ it’s that good and I want you to fuck me but I need to head back to my hotel soon because I have a flight early.”

“Fuck, that’s fucking hot. Wish I could see you…”

The man murmured something in a language that sounded familiar before taking him back down into his throat. Leo shuddered as he was enveloped by the slick warmth again and bucked his hips, the other man appearing hellbent on making Leo come as quickly as possible.

He imagined Guang-Hong on his knees, moaning around his cock and bobbing his head vigorously against his rocking hips, fisting his own cock desperately, hoping to get off at the same time as Leo.

It was embarrassing how quickly the thought of Guang-Hong in front of him like that pushed him toward the edge, but the broken moans falling from his lips and the tightness in his gut told him he didn’t care, it told him he needed this. He groaned out a warning before feeling the man's lips seal tight around him, sucking hard and drawing his release out, coming down his throat with a stuttered cry.

The man moaned around him, swallowing and pulling off with laboured breath, clueing Leo in on the fact that he had come too. 

Carefully, Leo tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping them up and smoothing out his t-shirt. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just need a minute.”

“When do you need to head back?”

“Uh, like, 20 minutes?”

“Can I wait for you outside? I’d like to buy you a drink, if that’s okay.”

“I’d like that.” He replied, a hint of fondness in his voice.

Leo smiled to himself as he stepped out, leaning against the stall as he waited for the other man to come out. It sent a thrill through his veins, the thought of finally seeing the man on the other end. The lock unlatched itself from the inside and the door swung open, gentle footsteps padding at the floor until- 

He knew those eyes.

Those warm, almond shaped eyes staring back at him, now widening in… what was it? Shock? Fear? Surprise? Horror? 

“L-Leo?” Guang-Hong asked, his voice hoarse and brows furrowing.

“Ji?” Leo breathed, heart clenching in surprise. “A-are you okay-”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I… I need to go.” he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

“Ji! Wait!” He called but it was too late. The door slammed in his face.

He pushed it open but sure enough, Guang-Hong was lost in the crowd of moving bodies, and with the thumb of the bass, Leo’s heart began to break.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many wips so ready to go why do i edge my fics do i just hate myself  
> pls comment i love it when you guys scream at me


End file.
